Seed Maker (SoS)
To raise the quality of your crops you can place fertilizer on the plant while it is growing. To carry the Star Rank over to the next generation of crops, you will need to use the Seed Maker shed to convert your crops back into seeds for planting. The blueprint for the seeding shed is for sale at the Silk Country vendor for 40,000 G from the start of the game. You will need to combine 10 Small Lumber, 15 Lumber, 5 Brick, and 5 Turnip Seeds (any quality). If you don't have access to the Safari or the ability to buy Brick, you can find it by diving in the rivers. Inside the shed there will be three machines: a fertilizer maker, a dehydrator, and the seeder. * The fertilizer maker will create fertilizer and perfume. * The crop dryer is used to prepare your crops to be converted into seeds. * The thresher is what converts your crop into a bag of seeds. To transfer your crop's Star Rank to the next generation of seeds, place the crop into the crop dryer machine. After it has finished processing, you can take the dried crop and place it into the thresher machine. Each crop will convert to a bag of nine seeds with the same Star Rank that the crop was. You can then plant the new seeds, fertilize again, and repeat the process until you have a 5-Star crop. Fertilizer Maker This machine will convert weeds or small branches into a green bag of Fertilizer. The Special Fertilizer is used to ward of the wilting that can take place when you are growing the delicate golden crops. Perfume can be sold, given as gifts, or used to increase the Star Rank of the honey that bees produce. You can't raise bees on your own farm, but if you have control of the beekeeping and mushroom log field, you can care for the buzzing insects. Every six sunny days you can collect honey from the beehives. If you lose this field to a rival, then you also lose your bees. The Star Rank of the flowers you use to make the honey will be averaged together for the resulting Star Rank of the Perfume. The higher the Star Rank of the Perfume, the more it affects the honeybees's products. Crop Dryer The crops you want to convert into seeds must be dehydrated before you can process them into seeds. You can also sell the dehydrated crops, but you won't receive as much gold as if you sold the crop normally. Threshing Machine Once you've dehydrated your crops, you can convert them back into seeds by placing them in the threshing machine. You can then plant the seeds, sell them, or trade them to other players; however, the golden crops cannot be traded to other farmers. Bamboo, lumber trees, and the Super Mario crops cannot be converted into seeds. Category:Story of Seasons Makers Category:Story of Seasons Category:Pages without Pictures